Hands
by Hanna B. L'Ectre
Summary: In which Ezio has a hand fetish. PWP, Ezio/Leonardo, rated M for sexual content.


This fic was originally written for a follower on Tumblr, and I figured that I might as well post it here as well. There is honestly no plot involved, just pure unadulterated smut. Enjoy, with that in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hands<strong>

Ezio's eyes were fixed on Leonardo's hands; they had been for nearly an hour. They were fascinating to him: long and thin, they wrapped around the paintbrush, deftly stroking it back and forth across the canvas. The tips were all but concealed now by paint, but when his hands were clean—which was a rare occurence—Ezio knew the healthy gleam of his nails, their soft coral hue. Just beneath his palm the tendons of this wrist shifted with each movement of his hand, setting Ezio alight in a way that a pair of breasts or the curve of a hip had never done before. His father had told him that the character of a man could be seen in his hands…and what he was seeing, he liked.

"_Amico mio_," Leonardo called out, his gaze still fixed on the canvas. "Could you hand me the brush on the table beside you?" Ezio blinked, pulled out of his reverie by the sound of Leonardo's voice.

"_Si, si._" Taking the brush in his hands he ran his own fingers down the shaft, stroking it softly and feeling the tiny impressions Leonardo's had left on the wood from use. He felt the fire stoked in his belly move slowly downward, stirring what slept in his loins. Smirking mischievously, he slowly moved toward the artist, twirling the brush between his thumb and index finger. "Here, Leonardo." Ezio chuckled and dangled it above Leonardo's head.

"Ah, _grazie_, Ezio." He placed his used brush on the easel and reached for the one Ezio had brought him, stretching those long fingers to their zenith. The assassin caught them deftly in his hand, pulling them to his lips and eliciting a soft gasp of surprise from Leonardo. "E-Ezio…"

"Hmm? Ah, forgive me, Leonardo. I could not help myself." Ezio turned Leonardo's hand and brushed his lips down, over his paint-spotted palm to the base of his wrist, nibbling at the pale, freckled flesh.

"Ezio, please…I must finish this painting…" But it was too late—Ezio rarely stopped when his passions called to him. Taking Leonardo's wrists into his hands, Ezio pulled him closer and pressed his lips to his, sliding his tongue between them and suppressing a strangled moan. Their chests rose and fell together as Leonardo wrapped his arms around Ezio's neck, entangling his glorious, dextrous fingers in his hair.

"Leonardo…_dio mio_…" He whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. Leonardo smiled, his lips pink and quivering.

"_Amore_…if I am not mistaken I think you are enjoying this." As he spoke, he ran a tailored nail down Ezio's neck and he shivered, nodding in both approval and confirmation. "Perhaps we should…continue this elsewhere." Ezio did not reply, but instead took Leonardo by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder and to Leonardo's cluttered workbench, which he cleared with a sweep of his arm. Laying him back on the table he swiftly divested himself of his belt and Leonardo of his breeches. "Ezio, _affretarsi, amore…_"

But he did not hurry. Slowly he ran his eyes from the soft curve of Leonardo's abdomen, traveling up his waist, his chest, the crook of his arm…and coming to rest finally upon Leonardo's hands, which were balled into fists. He slid his own over them, uncoiling them and entwining them into his. He stayed there, his chest heaving with ragged breaths, before finally pulling one of his hands away and preparing himself with his saliva.

"You sh-should have—" Leonardo was about to chide him, but his words were ripped from his throat when Ezio pressed gently inside of him, the familiar sting of pain soon overcome by intense pleasure. Ezio moved back and forth slowly, taking Leonardo's hands and pressing them to his own chest.

"Touch me, Leonardo. I-I want you to touch me…" Leonardo obliged in excellent form, running his long fingers over his nipples, the hot flesh peaking into two hard points. "Ahh, si…" Ezio's movements grew more and more erratic, and he braced his hands upon Leonardo's hips as he thrusted into him. Leonardo's nails scrabbled at Ezio's shoulders, carded through his hair, all the while whispering huskily into his ear to push on and on. He was happy to accomodate him, and the two of them reached their climax together, Leonardo's hands buried in Ezio's dark hair as he filled him with his hot seed. Hoarsely, he whispered into his ear.

"I think, perhaps, you have shown me your weakness, Ezio." He nipped at the lobe. "I shall have to remember it."


End file.
